Shiba Ningen
Shiba Ningen became Master of Void after Isawa Kaede abandoned the position to become the Oracle of Void and after her marriage to Toturi I. He was the longest-serving Master, but because he was Shiba, he was not fully trusted by the rest of the Council. Family Ningen was the younger brother of Shiba Tsukune The Race to Volturnum and Shiba Norihatsu, Way of the Phoenix, p. 84 Shiba Aikune's uncle and cousin of Isawa Hochiu. Voices: The Final Days of Oblivion's Gate, by Ree Soesbee Student Ningen when young showed an inability to pay attention to his Shiba Bushi exercises, unfocused and often stared off with an absent expression. His lack of martial skill was laughable, and he often suffered at the hands of his classmates. During one such encounter Ningen's magic abilities first manifested. One of his attackers did not survive, and two others lived on in a catatonic state. It was evident that Ningen had been touched by the Void. He was one of the most powerful Ishiken Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 73 and was sent to study in Gisei Toshi with other powerful shugenja such as Isawa Sayuri. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #19 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) Master of Void Isawa Kaede had left her position to become the Oracle of Void in 1128, and the vacancy left by the death of Isawa Tomo had never been filled. The Council decided against all expectations to appoint a young Ningen as Master of Void around 1132, with less than ten years. Later Isawa Hochiu was appointed as a Master of Fire and the Council of Five had four positions filled and only the Master of Water left vacant. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Ningen became a close friend of Hochiu. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 74 Shiba Tsukune Ryoshun had given to Shiba Tsukune the bloodsword Ambition. She became compelled by it to raise her voice against the Elemental Masters, in the end cleaving their meeting table in half demanding a sixth place at the table. The masters calmed her down and the wakizashi was taken from her and placed in Gisei Toshi. The Broken Blade (Eternal Halls of Shiba, story-back - Soul of the Empire) Final Words (Fire and Shadow flavor) Oblivion's Gate The Race to Volturnum During the fighting leading up to the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in Volturnum, the incomplete Council of Five planned to magically transport entire legions of armies directly to Volturnum, without having to first fight through the ranks of Goju and oni that stood in their way. The spell required five Masters, but still left no one to stand for Water. The Council decided to attempt the ritual anyway, but it did not work as planned. With the elemental imbalance in the ritual, the strands of magic threatened to spin out of control and destroy the Council and their escort. Agasha Gennai, the most experienced shugenja on the Council at that time, attempted to maintain control of the ritual and safely guide it, but the agressiveness of Isawa Hochiu twisted the ritual beyond what Gennai could correct. At the last moment, a fifth figure stepped into the circle, completing the ritual as he added the necessary Water to the balance. The fifth was former Master of Water Isawa Tomo, purified in death and returned through Oblivion's Gate. With Tomo's help, the completed Council finished the ritual and whisked themselves to Volturnum to prepare the assault for the arrival of the other armies of Rokugan. Battle of Oblivion's Gate The gates of the city were broken, and the Empire armies rushed into the city. But the Council of Five kept the inner city gates closed, avoiding the shadows from within it to join the battle in the streets. A legion of oni and beasts of the Taint slaughtered the armies outside the city; if the armies within the inner city were released, there would be no hope for the samurai of the Empire. Voices: The Final Days of Oblivion's Gate, by Ree Soesbee Returned Spirits Gennai saw a glow shining within the inner city, an army of Returned Spirits. Volturnum inner city was filled with Fu Leng's diseased power, and the Taint was as strong as the Shadows. Gennai ordered Isawa Taeruko to raise a path from the city down to those on the field and kept it clear of oni. At the same time Isawa Hochiu suppressed the Shadows within the gate. Shiba Ningen opened the gate of inner Volturnum and the ancestors from Yomi and Toshigoku began to emerge from it, led by the Emperor Toturi I himself. Ningen closed again the gates to remain the Goju could not enter the outer city. The armies charged past the city gate, launching themselves from the hopeless battle in the city down toward the great plain where Shadow and Shadowlands alike fought to destroy the armies of the Empire. Adorai's Death The Dragon of Air appeared to allow Hochiu to reach city's heart, with Shiba Seiko as yojimbo. Ningen opened one more time the inner gates and the Dragon of Air transported them thorugh the corrupted inner city, allowing itself to become corrupted so that the Hochiu and his yojimbo could reach the Master of Darkness, Goju Adorai. Seiko used his training as Shosuro Actress to deceive Adorai, allowing Hochiu to reach the sorcerer for a mortal blow. It led in the destruction of the Lying Darkness and the end of the War Against Shadow. Shiba Yoma's Secret In 1159 Ningen realized that Shiba Yoma was a Kolat agent, but saw that his first loyalty was to the Phoenix, and that he held a deep and abiding respect for the Masters. So long as Yoma continues to serve loyally, Ningen let him keep his secret. War of Fire and Snow Shaitung Faced the Masters In 1159 Shaitung duelled the Elemental Masters, defeating them in an all-or-nothing attack. The six shugenja were swallowed up by the earth where, under the crust of the earth, they encountered Shaitung's father, Tamori. Now the Dark Oracle of Fire, it was revealed that he had caused the volcanic eruptions that caused the Dragon-Phoenix War. Way of the Samurai, p. 96 Imprisoned Isawa Taeruko and Isawa Hochiu attacked the Dark Oracle with Shaitung's support, but Tamori unleashed a wave of lava to crush the Masters. Isawa Riake made a protective ice shield that saved Ningen, Isawa Hochiu and an unconscious Taeruko, but she was unable to save herself. Shaitung and Isawa Nakamuro escaped the tunnels intact, while the remaining three masters were sealed in a stone prison by the Oracle. Ningen merged their spirits with the Void, placing them into a deep slumber so they would exist in stasis until they were awakened. Imprisoned Hochiu and Taeruko were eventually able to cut their way to the surface Clan Letter to the Phoenix #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) in the month of the Rooster. Imperial Histories 2, p. 204 The Broken Council The Elemental Council was broken, with one Master a Dragon hostage and the Master of Water vacant, while Shiba Aikune used the Wish to lay his claim to the Phoenix rulership. The Masters were holding a meeting to elect the new Master of Water when Aikune magically entered the forbidden room, and claimed to be their equal, as his mother had done before him. Visions of Flame (Season of the Phoenix) Aikune's Retreat In 1160 while the Council, included its new member Doji Akiko, new Master of Water, where dealing a trade treaty with Yasuki Naosuke, Aikune rushed in the chamber. He told the Elemental Masters his decision to use the power of the Wish against Fu Leng and left. The next thing Ningen knew of Aikune was that an explosion devastated the Temple of the Last Wish, and Aikune with the Wish were disappeared. Aikune was alive, but shamed. He had commanded the Wish to magically march to Tengoku, being rebufed by the Wish who became uncontrolled, and caused the explosion. The Wish was afraid of the Kami who killed his father Isawa. Aikune had came with the Wish into exile. Broken Wishes, by Rich Wulf Rain of Blood In 1165 Ningen and the rest of the council were warned of the Rain of Blood and decided to only advise the Emperor and the Crane Clan. The Phoenix Shugenja coordinated a ritual that protected the Phoenix lands of the Rain. Ningen noticed a disturbing silence in Toshi no Omoidoso, the shugenja had ceased praying. Isawa Sezaru told a group of corrupted pirate Mantis had destroyed the City of Remembrance. Sezaru magically transported the Phoenix Clan Champion, Shiba Mirabu, Shiba Yoma and fifty Shiba to destroy those affected by the taint. Blood Dawn, Part VII: Soul of the Phoenix, by Rich Wulf Hidden City The Council of Five knew that Iuchiban planned to assault Gisei Toshi and they had voted that an Elemental Master would stay in the walls of the city to defend it. The Phoenix did not ask for reinforcements from the Empire to keep the secrecy of the City of Sacrifice. If the defenders would be defeated and the City in risk to be seized, the Master would unleash a spell that would bring centuries of snow and ice from the mountains surrounding the city, tumbling down upon the City of Sacrifice. Nakamuro had volunteered. Battle at Gisei Toshi (Hidden City Booster Story) Ningen told Shiba Tsukimi the location of the City and the Shiba marched to defend the City. Dawn of Battle (Hidden City Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Kusatte Iru While Iuchiban began the Siege of Gisei Toshi he unleashed the Kusatte Iru toward Kyuden Isawa as distraction for the Wolf and the Council while the Bloodspeaker carried out his true plans at Gisei Toshi. The four available members of the Council and Naka Tokei began a ritual in the Grove of the Five Masters, while Togashi Satsu and Isawa Sezaru fought the immense oni gaving time for the ritual. Isawa Taeruko completed the spell with her sacrifice, and the monster was sent to its slumber again. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Gisei Toshi When Nakamuro was safe at Kyuden Isawa he explained to Ningen what really had happened to the city. Nakamuro believed the Master would be trusted in the deepest secrets ancestrally only allowed for the Isawa. Shiba Aikune had moved the Gisei Toshi deep within the Mountains of the Phoenix, using the power of the Wish to save the city. The Ratlings Shiba Ningen has been studying the Nezumi Green-Green-White Tribe for months, learning their lore and history. First it was out of curiosity, but he was quickly astonished by what he discovered. The Nezumi were a race that pre-dated humans, following the rule of the Naga. They were a proud and powerful race, dominating those who would dare stand against them, but when Fu Leng fell from the Heavens he sought to destroy the Nezumi. None of the other ancient races would stand beside them, all wishing to see the fall of the Ratlings. Rumours among the tribes said that Ningen used the Green-Green-White as spies to gather information on the Mantis Clan. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2 #16) Ik'krt's Tale Ningen was seeking an exiled nezumi hero, Ik'krt, the last member of the Shadow Runners Tribe. He wished to reclaim the lost magic knowledge of the nezumi. Ningen met Chee'trr, who refused to gave him the information, but it was took from his mind sharing the kami of Void. Ningen met the white nezumi Ik'krt and the nezumi told his history, the creation of the One Tribe, Te'tik'kir's destiny, fate of the Tomorrow Chieftain and the Battle of One Tribe, where the Tsuno were chased from the Mortal Realm. The Last Rememberer, Part One Two and Three, by Rich Wulf The information he got of the mysteries of Tomorrow was disturbing. Dawn of the Lotus, The Phoenix, by Shawn Carman Ningen wrote a Treatise on the Nezumi with his experiences with the ratlings. Ningen's 'Treatise on the Nezumi' (Aftermath flavor) War of Fire and Thunder In 1166 the cargo of a Mantis captured vessel was found a Black Scroll, the Wasting Disease. This scroll had been used to destroy a Phoenix village several days ago. The Gift, by Rich Wulf The Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai sided with Nakamuro in attempting to prevent hostilities with the Mantis Clan, but Ningen sided with Sachi and Akiko Lotus Personalities: Isawa Sachi and the War of Fire and Thunder was the result. Shiba Tsukimi was sent to Toshi Ranbo to deliver the scroll to the Emperor Toturi III, so that he might choose an appropriate guardian. The Council to politely refusing Kaneka's aid in the Phoenix Clan's war against the Mantis. It was Akiko's belief that Kaneka served the Empire more efficiently in the capital. Schism in the Council In 1167 Nakamuro summoned a council seeking to end the bloodshed, being the war in a stalemate for months. The Master of Air requested to give him leave to further investigate the allegations the Mantis have levied against them, which suggested a Phoenix used the Black Scroll to incite this war. Sachi and Ochiai refused, being absent the leader of the Council, Akiko, who was witnessing her daughter's wedding. Ningen kept neutral. Akiko's Death After the connection of Akiko to the Gozoku was exposed by Ikoma Masote in the Imperial Court, the Master of Water was killed by her husband, Doji Kurohito. The Council lost its leader. The Topaz Championship, Part Two, by Shawn Carman End of the War Ningen was absent of the Council for a time, The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 1, by Shawn Carman and he was not involved in the Battle of Broken Waves, where the war ended with the surrender of the Phoenix, and the death of Sachi. The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 3, by Shawn Carman The Council now recognized a cancerous evil within the Phoenix, one that brought war, suffering and loss of self. Starter Quotes (Rise of the Shogun) Nakamuro ceded leadership of the group to his sister Ochiai due to his impending marriage to Shaitung. A new Master of Earth, Isawa Emori, was appointed. Rising from the Ashes, by Shawn Carman Chosen heir Ningen appointed Isawa Kimi as his successor as Master of Void. Isawa Kimi (Test of Enlightenment flavor) Vacant Throne Isawa Sezaru The Council was worried with the behaviour of Sezaru because he had grown more and more troubled of late. The Council and Mirabu did not wish to involve him in any matter if it could be avoided. Cultists in Phoenix lands In 1168 Mirabu informed the Cult of the Dead Moon devoted to Onnotangu had been destroyed. After decoding the ciphered scrolls retrieved in the cultist lair a Shiba magistrate patrol had been set to investigate another possible cell in the City of Tears. They had not returned and were lost without any possible tracking. The Council guessed that darkness had grown inside their territory. Bairei volunteered to talk with Asako Kinuye. Bairei exposed Kinuye as a leader of a bloodspeaker cell. In the ensuing battle with Kinuye he barely survived, and returned significantly wounded to Kyuden Isawa. Emori and Shiba Tsukimi led a legion of Shiba to the City of Tears and destroyed the cult. Asako Kinuye barely escaped, and was taken in by Kokujin. Blood for Blood, by Shawn Carman Aikune's Death Hitomi Maya had returned from the Battle of the Tomb to Phoenix lands, at Nikesake. There she was introduced by Ochiai's yojimbo, Masakazu, to Shiba Naoya, Ningen and Ochiai. Maya told Aikune, her Lord Mirumoto Rosanjin, and the Emperor had died, as many others. She had been entrusted to deliver an artifact retrieved by Aikune from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders to the Phoenix. Ningen recognized it as the Egg of the Void, a way in which humans could become one with the Dragons. Distant Thunder, by Shawn Carman Phoenix Champion Vacant During the Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo Isawa Angai announced that the Phoenix Champion Shiba Mirabu had died the previous month. Ochiai declared that all representatives of the clan at the Winter Court were in mourning. The Soul of Shiba had not been chosen who was the next Champion andd the position left vacant. Wishes, by Shawn Carman Mirabu's brother, Shiba Naoya, became the acting Shiba Daimyo. At the Heart of the Empire, by Brian Yoon Egg of the Void Ningen was able to communicate through the Egg with the Dragon of Void. The Dragon explained the egg was the mean by which a particularly gifted mortal, pure and wise, could reach the dragons. Ningen was disappointed when he was told he was not worthy. The Dragon entrusted him to find the one the dragons had judged worthy. Nakamuro guessed his sister Ochiai was that one, she would not take a life, even in war, seeking another way, no matter the cost. She was the ideal that the Phoenix Clan were meant to embody. Ningen would talk with her after she returned from Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo. The Word of Heaven (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Battle of Toshi Ranbo Madness of Sezaru Since the Blood Hunt the Council held an eye over Sezaru. Soshi Angai had been convinced to spy on her lord and report to them. She did even after she married, but lately Ningen suspected Angai was withholding information. After the dead of Mirabu Sezaru was becoming more and more unstable. Ningen came to confront him hoping that their mutual connection to the Void might allow him to reach Sezaru. It was during their conversation that the wards Sezaru had placed around the Imperial Palace were first broken. He became aware of the Battle of Toshi Ranbo instantly, and the horror of it shattered what little remained of his mind. Ningen was gravely wounded in the confrontation between the two. Occupation, by Shawn Carman Arrival of the Phoenix Ochiai used the Egg of the Void to summon the Dragon of Fire above the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo in 1169 during the Khan's Defiance. The Phoenix moved in and stopped the fighting between the Unicorn forces and the defenders of the city, and maintained the peace in the city for months afterwards with the Dragon watching over them. The Truest Test, Part III, By the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Jade Champion steps down Ten days after the Khan's assault on Toshi Ranbo, the Jade Champion, and Keeper of the Five Rings, Asahina Sekawa, alongside with the other Keepers arrived at the city. While there Sekawa announced to Ningen and the Protector of the Imperial City Bayushi Norachai, that he was retiring from the position of Jade Champion. Later the following day he announced to his Champion, Doji Domotai, that he was also stepping down from the position of Asahina Daimyo and Keeper of the Five Rings. The Truest Test, Aftermath, by Shawn Carman Tomorrow In 1169 the Chief of Chiefs Kan'ok'ticheck called the entire Nezumi race to face Tomorrow and gathered to the Shinomen Forest. The magic of the Tomorrow's Hourglass was used by Mak'irtch to enter Yume-do and aid the Transcendents fight against Tomorrow. Te'tik'kir and the others stood outside of a great city and the dragons, or what appeared to be dragons, approached from a distance, destroying everything as they went. The spirit form of Ningen appeared and told these entities were manifestations of Yume-do itself. The land of dreams was going mad and destroying itself in the process. The Celestial Heavens were unbalanced and Yume-do, as it was made of dreams, was the least stable of the realms so it was the first affected. These images signified the collapse of the land, and they must be defeated or there will be nothing left. Tomorrow (Imperial Herald v2#22), by Rusty Priske Fighting Tomorrow As the last dragon fell it exploded in a wave of darkness. The entire realm of dreams ceased to exist for a moment. They won the Battle of Tomorrow, but the nezumi involved were trapped in Yume-do. Shiba Ningen spirit appeared again and told the dream of Void removed Yume-do from existence for just a moment. The link the nezumi had to Ningen-do was severed, and they were unable to awake and return to their lives. Ningen was able to retrieve a single nezumi from Yume-do. For Rokugan the nezumi had ceased to exist. Opening the Temple to Te'tik'kir K'mee, the nezumi monk came to bless the Temple to Te'tik'kir. The Lion Clan were surprised no other nezumi appeared there, and asked her why. K'mee began to cry, and Nintai stepped in to tell the nezumi tale, no survivors from the travel to Yume-do returned. Ningen appeared with Chi'kel alongside him, the only survivor. He told the tale of Tomorrow, and vowed to remain at the Temple to tell it again for any who wished to hear the tale. Surprissingly several Naga, former nezumi-eaters, arrived. They had awoken to pay the debt for the nezumi's sacrifice. They would guard the temple and its keeper from any who would do them harm. Farewell to the Nezumi Jade Championship After the Council decided the Fire Dragon had to return to Tengoku, Fire & Stone, by Brian Yoon they set up the Phoenix representatives for the Jade Championship. Emori suggested Isawa Eitoku, Ningen appointed Kimi, and Ochiai selected Agasha Tomioko. Wisdom and Power, by Brian Yoon Phoenix Clan Champion revealed Inside the Imperial Palace Naoya was being submitted to the autorithy of the Council for his actions that eventually allowed the Lion to return to the capital. The commander Shiba Tsukimi stepped in, and she called a stop to the proceedings. Tsukimi revealed herself as the new bearer of the Soul of Shiba. Ningen verified her statement and the Council acknowledged Tsukimi as the new Phoenix Clan Champion. Revelation, by Shawn Carman Hunting the Dark Oracles The Elemental Council decided to engage the Dark Oracles. They reasoned that, as the Oracles had distanced themselves from Ningen-do, a Dark Oracle who was slain should not be replaced. The Haze of Time, by Brian Yoon A group was sent to seek and destroy them. Toshi Ranbo surrender The Council decided to surrender control of Toshi Ranbo, being their agenda completed. Ochiai began preparations to withdraw from the city at the conclusion of the winter, and it might take as long as the early summer. The Burden of Power (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Shinomen Burns In 1170 Ningen was visited in his dreams by Kan’ok’ticheck, who warned him the Shinomen Mori was burning. Ningen assembled a Phoenix force who arrived in time save the three quarters of the forest summoning heavy rain. There the Shogun's armies of Moto Jin-sahn were heavily engaged with Daigotsu's followers, the called Spider Clan. With the reinforcements the tainted were routed. Ningen knew the Temple to Te'tik'kir had been destroyed, and Nintai alongside the guards killed. again only Chi'kel survived. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer War of Dark Fire The Army of Fire, minions of the Dark Oracle of Fire Chosai, stormed the Castle of the Faithful Bride in a rapid attack and moved ahead toward Kyuden Isawa. The army split into multiple forces, the largest of which headed to the palace; a smaller force set out through the Isawa Mori, bound for the Dragon Heart Plain, to unleash something dark and terrible from the emptiness there. A third group rampaged across the northernmost regions and put to the torch three farming villages. The Masters aided the palace garrison to fight off the Yobanjin invaders, and Bairei was entrusted to guard the palace library, or destroy it if the library was in danger to be seized by the barbarians. Ningen departed north to protect as many villages as he could. War of Dark Fire, Part V, by Shawn Carman Defending the North In 1171 Ningen arrived near Road's End Village and a yobanjin force confronted him. He killed the barbarians transforming them in flowers, preventing the Dark Oracle's army pushing far into Phoenix territory. The toll was so high that the Elemental Master fell unconscious. He was tended by the village's magistrate Shiba Jinzaburo who reached him, returning with the Master in his arms, and two unnoticed Fushihai following. The War of Dark Fire, Part 6, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer End of the War The Battle of Dragon Heart Plain ended the War. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Shortly after were reported plagued villages in the Northern Phoenix provinces. Oceans, by Lucas Twyman Death The effort he made against the Yobanjin army which was turned into a vast field of flowers had injured him deeply, leading him to death. Book of Void, p. 57 In 1172 he had already passed the position of Master of Void on to his student, Isawa Kimi. In his final moments he showed Kimi a vision of Kali-Ma's revival, conquests and creation of a "God-Beast". Then he was gone, joining the Void. Unleashed, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Multi Element spells Ningen in concert with a young Agasha Yuhiko developed several Multi Element spells connected with the Void. They were secreted in his summer house and revealed by Bairei after Ningen's death. The Destroyer War, Part 2, by Shawn Carman and Lucas Twyman See also * Shiba Ningen/Meta External Links * Shiba Ningen (Honor Bound) * Shiba Ningen Exp (Spirit Wars) * Shiba Ningen Exp2 (Code of Bushido) * Shiba Ningen Exp3 (Path of the Destroyer ) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders